marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:England Show (Part 1)
The England show is the three-part Married with Children story of season 6 that aired on 5/3/92, 5/10/92, and 5/17/92. This was the season finale. Short Summary The Bundys win a free trip to England, but the villagers of Lower Uncton, England, want to bring all male Bundys in the world to their village and kill them, to break a curse brought upon their village by Al's ancestor, while Upper Unctonites tried to killed them in their own village, and so perpetuate the curse. Part 1 The story begins back in 1653 in the small village of Lower Uncton, where a blacksmith name Seamus McBundy insults a old woman who turns out to be a witch who places a curse on the all the male Bundys, and makes the entire village of Lower Uncton be surrounded by darkness. Three hundred and forty-nine years later, we are in the present-day Lower Uncton, and find out that the curse will only be lifted if all the MALE Bundys are killed within the limits of the town, and that Al and Bud are the last two remaining males. Part 2 Having essentially shopped 'till they dropped at the end of last episode, the Bundys now send Lower Uncton further into debt by ordering practically everything on the room service menu at the Savoy, one of London's most prestigious, and pricey, hotels. The family wants to sightsee, provoking various, and failed, murder attempts by Upper Uncton, and Al gets a Savile Row suit. Finally, the family are ready to set out for Lower Uncton, all that is except Kelly, who, as a "city girl" doesn't want to waste herself in, as she puts it, " a one-whore town". Marcy and Jefferson, meanwhile, stranded penniless and passport-less in London, make some new friends at a "special interests" club, and Kelly, with her English to English dictionary, is informed of the plot against her family. In Lower Uncton, the Bundys settle in and make themselves comfortable, for what looks like Al and Bud's last night. Bud's visit from the ghosts of his ancestors makes this graphically clear to him. Part 3 The whole of Lower Uncton naturally gathers for the momentous event, the killing of the last two male Bundys, which will see the curse broken, and sunlight return to their fair village once more. Al, in blissful ignorance, is convinced his high school football glory days are back, and prepares to give an uplifting speech. Bud, as usual, spots the flaw, in the form of the nooses behind them, before his father, and Kelly, hidden among the crowd, steals a cart and turns into their getaway driver. The family, however, soon loses its wheels, and is forced to flee on foot from the pursuing villagers. When they hit the boundary marker for Upper Uncton, they suddenly find themselves in daylight, and Al works out that, on the exact border, they are temporarily safe. Upper Uncton tries to move the men by threatening the women, a ludicrous proposition that provokes laughter all around, even from Lower Uncton, who tried the same centuries before. Back in London, a now fetish-clad Marcy makes her farewells at the club, but has time for one last game. On the Uncton border, Igor, last descendant of the witch, demands satisfaction from Al for the original insult, and the stage is set for a joust. Al, of course, hasn't a clue what a joust is, and gears up in his old football uniform, with a declaration of "Let's joust!" The battle goes extremely badly for him, given his lack of basic horse and sword skills, until Igor is stood poised over him for the coup de grace, at which point his football instincts kick in and he low-blows Igor. With the witch's line defeated, the curse is lifted, and Lower Uncton, in all its dilapidation is exposed to sunlight once more. Upper Uncton has lost its tourist attraction, Lower Uncton is a collection of eyesores, so the villagers unite in a decision to still kill the Bundys, this time all of them. The family beats a very hasty retreat to London. Passing through Customs in the airport at London, Marcy's bag sets off the metal detector, and is found to contain numerous souvenirs from the club, on which she now offers to pay the duty. Peggy picked up a little reminder of her own, a hotel towel, for which Al is found in the Tower of London, looking at a diet of bread and water, and truly happy. Sub-Plot Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season finale